Christmas Time
by RavenSara84
Summary: Britain hates Christmas, he has no one to spend it with, but he gets a little surprise in the form of Sealand, although Britain isn't stupid, he knows what Sealand is after; but in the end, isn't this the session for families?


Christmas Time

The snow fell, added to the already fresh layer of snow that was there, Arthur watched them falling and sighed. He hated this time of year, not due to the cold, his people were used to it by now, they weren't bothered by the cold really.

No, what he hated was Christmas. Couldn't stand it; all about family and spending time with your loved ones.

What if you didn't have any? What if your brother's hated you and would soon kill you (or try to) that celebrate the holiday with you and the brother you took in is busy partying away with his people.

He decided to do what he always did, drink and drink _hard_. Before he could go into the kitchen to bring out some wine, the doorbell rang.

_This had better not be some bloody carol singers…._ He thought to himself as he marched to the door, opening it to find.

"Merry Christmas British jerk of jerks!"

_Sealand…_ He thought to himself with dismay, not sure how to take the fact that the little island was over here; "Where is…"

"Oh, well…" The younger began to look rather sheepish and Arthur rolled his eyes and gestured for him to come in, which he did, quickly.

"Shoes and coat off remember," He said sternly and Sealand rolled his eyes; "So you left without a word,"

Of course," The youngster admitted; "I prefer the Christmas we have here, it's a bit too… well, who cares _you _would have been all alone, again,"

Arthur bristled, _is he acting like a brat because of America?_ He looked hard at the youngster, seeing through his plan; "And what makes you think I want company?"

Sealand was startled, although he shouldn't have been, it was Arthur, Britain; after all, he never showed affection openly; "Because Finland said it's a time for family, right? So why can't we celebrate like a family?"

He narrowed his green eyes and looked into Sealand's own blue ones; "How do I know this isn't a trick, for you to become a nation?"

Sealand scowled, still too young to try and deceive him for long; "How did you figure it out so quickly? It took you longer when I pretend to be Canada!"

"Doesn't matter, I shall call Finland and then take you back to the airport," Arthur stated firmly; "You can't be here over the holidays, those two probably have things planned and you are messing them about because of your obsession,"

Sealand remained silent as Arthur scolded him, although inside his head he was coming up with a new plan, but it would have to wait, he couldn't trick Britain again, he'd need to find some other nation.

"Into the kitchen, can't have Sweden say I don't feed you," Arthur said , gently taking the younger by the shoulder to lead him to the kitchen.

"You… You changed the place around since I was last here," He commented, impressed that the kitchen looked rather modern yet managed to keep the rather cottage-like feel to it.

"It was a bit dated," He confessed; "Find some food, the…" He trailed off as Sealand found it and he picked up the phone, dialing a number that he was too familiar with, given that his youngest brother always got himself into either trouble or just lost, he usual had to be the one to phone Sweden since other's were rather intimidated of him; "Ah, hello Timo," Arthur said, relieved that he didn't have to speak to Sweden; "Ah yes, he's here," He paused to listen to whatever Finland was saying; "So he was telling the truth?" Sealand looked up, wondering what the two were talking about, but Arthur had turnred his back to him.

"Hmph," He said and continued to eat his biscuits, before going to get a drink of milk, the fridge was on the opposite side of the kitchen, so he couldn't eaves drop in and chances were high that Britain would notice.

"Well, it's Peter," Arthur said and Sealand nearly dropped the milk bottle when he heard him use his _human_ name; "Because Timo, he likes to try and trick some nations so he can become one," There was a long pause; "Probably because he considers you two family, but that doesn't prevent him from harassing the rest,"

Sealand poured the milk out into a small cup that he knew was meant for children; _Probably America's…_ He then returned to the table and listened in, trying to hear Finland's voice, but couldn't.

"I can't…" Arthur began to protest but stopped as he heard what Finland was saying; "There is no…" He paused once again and sighed; "Fine, he can stay here but he'll be back with you two in a few days,"

Sealand wasn't sure how to feel about this, Finland had effectively said that he was to stay for a few days; _Probably a punishment_.

"All right, well looks like you get your wish," Arthur said and noticed Sealand plucked up; "No, not being a nation, you want to spend time as a family, well you're getting it. Finland had agreed with your original plan, although he expected you to phone him _once_ you got here,"

Sealand rolled his eyes; "Well neither of us want to be around the other, I don't see the point,"

Arthur wasn't going to lie, the comment hurt, but he would be damned if he'd let it show; "Unless you want Finland or Sweden to just send you straight back, I would just suck it up," He stated and made himself a cup of tea; "It will be over anyway,"

"Or I could l just stay in my room!" He said joyfully and Britain just looked at him; "What? How would they know?"

"And when they ask you what we did then what? Because most nations know me, maybe not well but beside the point really,"

"We're family! It should be easy to lie!"

Arthur sighed; "Peter, when have we ever spent time together, aside from the second world war?"

Sealand became quiet, not just because he was right, but also because once again Britain had called him by his _human_ name.

The two became silent and then Sealand finally spoke up; "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Britain asked, confused by the question, not sure that he had done anything as he poured out his tea.

"You use my human name, why do you do that? You never asked if it was okay with me!"

"What's your last name?" He asked the youngster who blinked in surprise at the question; "What is your last name?"

"It's Kirkland, how could you forget that?"

"I didn't, you _did_," Arthur countered before explaining further; "Your last name is Kirkland, as is mine, therefore we're brothers whether we like it or not, so I can call you by your first name,"

Sealand pondered over this; "So Arthur, does America…"

"No," Arthur said coldly, ending the conversation.

Over time Sealand learned more about his big brother, although they both annoyed each other, from what he learned their older brothers hated Arthur more, to such an extent that they used to send curses to him, although now they just try not to have anything to do with him.

_It sounds a lot more difficult to be a nation._ Sealand thought to himself as he went to bed, after another night of Arthur telling him about his former kings; _Not that I'll let that stop me!_


End file.
